Ultraseven
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Tsuburaya's Ultra Series. It is the third series and a direct sequel to Ultraman which debuted on October 1, 1967. It is considered to be the most popular entry in the franchise and one of Japan's finest sci-fi programs ever made due to its use of social commentary and special effects from that era. Due to the popularity of the show, the titular character has become a recurring figure in the series, making multiple appearances over the years. Plot In the not-too-distant future, the Earth finds itself constantly under attack from extraterrestrial threats. To combat them, the Terrestrial Defense Force establishes the Ultra Guard, a team of six elite members who utilize high-tech vehicles and weaponry. Joining their fight is the mysterious Dan Moroboshi who is secretly an alien from the Land of Light in Nebula M-78 and transforms into his true alien form, Ultraseven in times of crisis.http://i.yai.bz/Assets/GalleryImage/75/464/L_g0024246475.jpg Characters Heroes Ultra Garrison * Kaoru Kiriyama * Shigeru Furuhashi * Anne Yuri * Soga * Amagi Monsters Capsule Monsters * Windam (1, 24, and 39) * Miclas (3 and 25) * Agira (32 and 46) Other Monsters And Aliens * Alien Cool (1) * Alien Wyann (2) ** Organism X * Alien Pitt (3) * Eleking (3) * Alien Godora (4) * Alien Villa (5) * Alien Pegassa (6) * Alien Quraso (7) * Alien Metron (8) * Alien Chibull (9) * Android 0-1 (9) * Alien Icarus (10) * Alien Wild (11) * Narse (11) * Alien Spell (12) * Alien Iros (13) ** Furuhashi and Amagi Duplicates * King Joe (14 and 15) * Alien Pedan (14 and 15) * Annon (16) * U-Tom (17) * Alien Bell (18) * Gumonga (18) * The Space Plants (18) * Ticks Of The False Space (18) * Alien Bud (19) * Alien Shaplay (20) * Giladorus (20) * Alien Mimy (21) * Ironrocks (21) * Alien Buraco (22) * Alien Shadow (23) * Gabura (23) * Alien Cannan (24) * Gandar (25) * Alien Poll (25) * Gyeron (26) * Alien Borg (27) * Alien Kill (28) * Dinosaur Tank (28) * Alien Prote (29) * Alien Plachiku (30) * Dally (31) * Rigger (32) * Shadow Men (33) * Alien Uley (33) * Dancan (34) * Alien Zamppa (35) * Petero (35) * Alien Pega (36) * Alien Magellan "Maya" (37) * Alien Banda (38) * Crazygon (38) * Aron (39) * Alien Guts (39 and 40) * Alien Tepeto (41) * Tepeto (41) * Nonmalt (42) * Guyros (42) * Robot Commander (43) * Robots of the Fourth Planet (43) * People of the Fourth Planet (43) * Alien Goron (44) ** Gorry (44) * Alien Perolynga (45) * Robot Ultraseven (46) * Alien Salome (46) * Alien Hook (47) * Alien Ghose (48 and 49) * Pandon (48 and 49) ** Reconstructed Pandon Supporting Characters * to be added Arsenal * to be added Episodes Video Release In 2012, US company Shout! Factory released a 6 disc DVD box set containing every episode of the original series (with the exception of the notoriously banned episode 12 due to censorship.) The set features an Interview with the Show's Cast (The Ultra Garrison,) who discussed working on the set (the interview itself was documented before Shōji Nakayama's Death and Shinsuke Achiha's Suicide) as well as a booklet by August Ragone which gives details on the behind-the-scenes of the series. https://www.shoutfactory.com/kids/kids-action-adventure/ultra-seven-the-complete-series It should be noted however, that while Shout Factory acquired the rights to release the Ultraseven series (as well as Ultra Q) from Golden Media Group. Golden Media Group, in turn, acquired the rights from the Thai company, Chaiyo Productions, a company in which has had several legal battles against Tsuburaya Proudctions over the rights to various Ultraman characters and series'. Notes * to be added External Links *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultra Series